


Her Knight

by SpookyDani



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Biting, Blow Job, Crying, Cunnilingus, Death, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Groping, Hand Job, Kissing, Licking, Love, Love Confessions, Minor Character Death, Obedience, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sad, Sex, Tent Sex, Tragic Romance, True Love, Vaginal Sex, canon character death, end of the world sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyDani/pseuds/SpookyDani
Summary: The night before Calamity Ganon rises, before her seventeenth birthday, Princess Zelda is in her tent upset about all the stress that she has been under. Her cries cause Link to check on her, which turns into end of the world sex and a confession of love.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	1. His Princess

Princess Zelda furrowed her brow. As she lay in her tent, the only thoughts that crossed her mind made her feel worse than she already did. Doomsday felt closer and closer every time that she closed her eyes, which made it very hard to get any sleep. Her body tensed with worry and she curled into a ball. Zelda's eyes stared straight ahead, studying the side of her tent. Every shadow, every stitch of the fabric being firmly implanted in her mind. Zelda could remember everything she saw. This skill was particularly useful when it came to her research of Hylean lore and ancient tech. However, the downside continued to be her retention of nearly all of her most painful memories. The Princess sometimes found herself in moments of dissociation as an attempt to separate her current self from her past self. She fought to be strong, not only for her own sanity, but for her father and also for her kingdom. Hyrule deserved a ruler with a steady hand, one that would stand tall and never waiver from her resolve. 

Contrary to her desires, this was an impossible ideal for Princess Zelda. Tomorrow, she thought, would be her final chance to commune with the Goddess Hylia. Zelda had traveled far across the kingdom to get here, growing more and more desperate with each failed attempt. She had no reason to believe that tomorrow would be any different. The memories of her failures played on a loop in her mind's eye. Her missteps weighed heavily on her conscience… and she broke. Tears began to well up and fall heavily down the side of her face. Her shoulders shook with every sob that escaped her throat. Zelda tried to cover her cries with her hand while she pulled her blanket up and over her head.  _ A Princess should not behave this way. How unbecoming...  _ she thought to herself. It was undignified and well below the image of herself that she strived to uphold. 

A rustling outside of the tent made her breath hitch, and she held back her cries. Suddenly, she heard the unmistakable sounds of a sword and shield settling onto the nearby grass. Zelda didn't have to ask who was there. She peeked above her blanket to see a figure crouch down on one knee.  _ Don't- _ was her only thought before she heard a soft, rhythmic knocking against the metal shield. Her knight always followed procedure, even out here in the wilderness, ever since last summer. He had entered the princess' bedchamber on his own to deliver a small gift and suddenly found himself face to face with a nearly nude Princess Zelda. He had never forgiven himself for the transgression. From then on, if he had not been led into a room by the Princess, then he insisted on knocking first and only entered once he was let inside. 

Zelda wiped her face and gave her best effort at making herself presentable before standing and heading to the opening of the tent. She undid the connections holding the two pieces of fabric together and pulled back one side of the entrance to find her knight still kneeling, only lifting his head when he heard the Princess clear her throat. Zelda's heart skipped a beat when she saw Link's eyes: determined, yet concerned, crystal blue that plagued her fantasies. "Please, come in from the cold," she asked of her knight. 

Link stood and stepped inside, allowing the Princess to finish refastening the connections between the two halves of the front on the tent. She slowly turned to face him, afraid that the darkness of the canopy would not be enough to hide the redness of her eyes or the wetness that still clung to her eyelashes. The subtle parting of his lips told her that Link could tell. She fiddled with her nightgown before starting, "What may I require of you at this late hour, my knight?"

She studied him as he took a step closer, his gaze nearly boring a hole through her face. He seemed to have finally decided something as Link bowed his head, pausing before turning and retrieving a blanket. "What are you-" Zelda began but stopped short when Link approached her and wrapped the bundle of fabric around her shoulders, pulling each end together in front of her. Zelda grabbed the ends from him, and Link used a free hand to gently wipe a stray tear from the Princess' face. She understood why he was here. Her fears were now reality. Her knight had heard her cries and had come to comfort her in her time of need. The tears began again, and Zelda could not stop. Hopeless, her knees gave out, causing her to fall forward. Link caught her before they both hit the ground. 

Against her better judgement, Zelda embraced her knight, nestling her face against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his chest to rest her hands on his back. She could hear him gasp at her unorthodox behavior, but she didn't care. Sobbing quietly into his tunic, Zelda felt the arms around her hesitate before tightening to bring her closer in a warm embrace. For the first time in several blood moons, Zelda felt safe. Of course, she always felt safe around her knight, but this was different. She felt truly cared for. As her wails died down, Zelda realized a few things at the exact same time. Firstly, the most noticeable thing to have escaped her was Link stroking her hair. It felt nice, like a distant memory of a much happier time. Then, as she sniffled to clear her sinuses a bit, she smelled a warm, familiar place. She breathed deep, and brought back a flood of childhood memories spent with a much younger knight. Zelda blushed as she continued inhaling the scent of him. Lastly, the Princess calmed enough to hear Link gently whispering words of encouragement into her left ear. It quickly became clear to her how close they were, both physically and emotionally. He knew her as no one else did. Slowly, she straightened up, causing Link to suddenly let go of her. He pulled his arms away and back to his side, resting his hands on his thighs. 

"Link," the Princess began, making her knight's eyes widen slightly. She realized her error too late. When was the last time she had ever referred to him in such a simple way? She did not remember at that moment but continued. "I am sorry that you had to see me this way. I must have truly worried you to make you comfort me so.. kindly," her cheeks turned a light pink. 

Link bowed his head in a matter-of-fact way. Of course he would do anything for the Princess, but he was only doing his duties of protecting her and taking care of her. She waited for him to lift his head again before continuing. 

"Thank you, for your loyalty and.. gentle words. I had not realized how much a simple gesture could help me in my time of need," she stood and walked over towards the soft space in the middle of her tent. Link had fashioned together a makeshift riser so that she did not have to sleep on the ground. It elevated her resting place a good two feet or so. She was amazed at what Link could put together with just a handful of tools. She sat down and looked back at him. "Link, please come here." 

Her knight got to his feet and approached the bed, kneeling once more directly in front of her. His eyes, always so intense, stared into hers, awaiting his next command. 

Zelda looked down at him. "Now, I need you to listen," her voice shook with trepidation. She began to tell him all of her worries. From not pleasing her father to her fear of Calamity Ganon, the weights on her shoulders lightened with each worry she spoke of. "Finally, I have one last fear.. but I am uncertain as to whether or not to share this with you, my knight." 

Link quietly nodded up at her, egging her to continue. She was nearly done. One last confession wouldn't hurt. Right? He had stuck by her side for this long. Even so, Zelda shrunk. Her hands curled into nervous fists as her face flushed. She couldn't stand looking into Link's face when she said this last thing. "I.. I fear that I may never have the opportunity nor the courage to say this again, so listen closely, for I will only be able to say this once." She closed her eyes tightly. "You… I have always… I had hoped… no, I dreamed that one day..." her voice began to waver, "w-we could be more than this… this serving and protecting. The 'yes Princess, no Princess,' life of commanding and doing as you are told. I can not continue to live this lie. Every day I pretend. Every day I hide how I really feel and I will not fail again. I will not die without confessing… without confessing the way I feel about you, Link. I know it can not… I know it will never be, but I care too deeply for you to continue on not knowing the truth."

Link gasped, nearly faltering. He could not believe his ears. The Princess felt… for him? 

Zelda could feel his piercing gaze. "I've loved you for as long as I can remember. I didn't know it back then, but even when we were kids, I would think of the future, and you were always there with me." She sighed and waited a minute before daring to look back at him. His face had twisted into a mix of joy and turmoil. It was clear that Link felt the same, but he was holding back. "H-How do you feel about me, not as the Princess, but as me.. Zelda," she prodded, embarrassed that she even had to ask. 

His gaze, however, grew fierce and more determined than she had ever seen him. Silently, he pleaded with the Princess. He needed to have her permission, to hear her tell him to act. Protocol through and through. It was one of his only weaknesses. 

Zelda looked deep into his face, trying to understand what he wanted to tell her. His gaze bore through her, making her heart ache. It burned her that he would not speak. He just knelt there unblinkingly. She pleaded with him, "Please, Link, I need to know how you feel. If you can not find the words, then I need you to show me. Whether a 'yes' or 'no', I can not take this silence any longer." 

Link's left arm jerked upward then stopped short, his fingers flexed slightly as he hesitated before reaching out to gently cup her face. She smiled and leaned into the touch, melting against his lips when he kissed her. Heart beating fast, she cradled Link's head in her hands, kissing him with a mindless ease that she hadn't felt in a long time. The blanket slipped from around her shoulders as Link's hand traveled down to her waist. A bold move from her knight, but she knew he was lost in their tender moment and could not think clearly. She could tell that he had wanted to do this for a long, long time, perhaps longer than she had. His zeal to keep their mouths connected drove her wild. Zelda regretfully broke the kiss, but she had to be very clear. She needed to tell him what was going through her mind. 

"Link, I want you to help me to forget… if only for tonight. I don't want to think about the Goddess, the growing evil, or anything else. I need you and me here tonight. Just us. I want to leave all of Hyrule outside of the tent and for you to make me forget that anyone else exists, save for us." She spoke with conviction. He nodded and followed her as she stood. Zelda slowly ran her hands down his neck, gently caressing the soft skin there, but it wasn't enough. She grabbed at the fabrics of his tunic and undershirt. Link chuckled lightly and helped her to remove them. 

Zelda marveled at his scars, running a gentle finger over one near his clavicle before trailing her hands down his torso, toward his sides. Even the richest of fantasies could not match the electricity that ran through her fingertips as the Princess touched every inch of skin she could. 

Link placed his hands on her back and pulled her closer, leaning down to continue their kiss, pausing just before their lips made contact. Zelda closed the gap between them immediately. The way his hands moved down by the place where her waist met her hips made the Princess pull him even closer than before. She removed the band holding back his hair and ran her fingers up through it, gently grasping fistfuls near the nape of his neck. Link moaned softly into her mouth as their lips moved in unison. Soon they were both gasping for air between connections of their lips. 

Zelda removed herself from him, looking determinedly into his eyes, she pulled the strips of fabric at the top of her dressing gown to undo the simple knot there. The fabric around her shoulders drooped as she pushed it down her arms, then Link helped push it from her waist down south to the floor of the tent. It pooled near her feet before she stepped out of it gracefully, getting closer once more. Looking down, she found the laces at the front of Link's trousers and undid the knot there, freeing her knight of his garments as well. She took his hands in hers and returned to the bed. 

As she sat, he automatically knelt down in front of her and asked where he could touch her first, after briefly apologizing for not asking before looking upon her naked form. Zelda blushed. "Link, I wanted you to see me. I may not have said so directly, but believe me when I tell you to please do as your heart leads you to do. There are some things that I may specifically request of you, but for the most part, just do what feels right and let me know if there is anything you are not comfortable doing." This false confidence of hers was nearly good enough to fool even herself but the bright, pinkish hue to her face gave her away.

Link nodded, but waited patiently for her to continue. 

Zelda moved to the edge of the bed and pulled him up into a deep kiss, lifting him from bended knee to bring him to her level. Link's hand grazed her thigh, forming goosebumps on her skin. She could barely wait. Zelda had imagined this more times than she could count. Her anticipation was a palpable, obscene wetness between her thighs. Even so, despite her words and actions of encouragement, deep down she knew that Link would never make the first move, so she had to improvise. Zelda grabbed his chin and pulled it to the side, exposing his neck. She tentatively placed a trail of kisses towards his collar. Link let out a small sigh. Zelda, emboldened by his response, ran her tongue back up the trail she laid until she got to his ear, licking the length of it's pointed tips. 

"I want you to service me… with your mouth," she whispered, then met his gaze. For the first time in a very long time, she'd seen an expression that she did not recognize: pure lust. Rough and calloused hands began searching her body, grabbing and squeezing her most tender parts as tongue and teeth attacked her neck and chest. Zelda's anxieties and reservations ebbed away with every bite, every hard squeeze to her thighs. Soon, Link was sucking and licking the hard nipples in front of him. Groaning at his touch, she entwined her fingers into his hair and spread her legs to pull him in closer. Her scent flooded his senses. Breathing her in, he deposited tiny kisses and bites down Zelda's stomach as his hunger grew. She fought the increasing urge to close her legs as she watched his head get lower, and lower, until she could feel his breath below her waist. Shivering slightly, she closed her eyes, unable to watch what he would do next. 

Insatiable is the only word to describe how Link felt at that moment. Spreading her lips slightly with his fingers, he licked her from opening to clit before working her with his tongue and lips. Zelda gasped and let her head fall back. She lost herself in a pleasure she had not yet. She had long ago perfected how to work herself with her fingers and other insertables, even the occasional pillow, but this was new. Her moans felt high in her throat, a constant stream of "ohs" and gasps with renewed pleasure when Link switched tactics.  _ H-Had he done this with someone else? _ She thought to herself then shook her head to focus on what was in front of her. Before long, Zelda's hips were moving of their own accord. She wanted more and didn't think about what she was doing. Edging closer, she fisted his hair. 

"Al-Almost..there," Zelda said rather breathlessly as her whole body seized and released in rapid succession. Wave after wave of pleasure cascaded across her body, emanating from her hips, producing wonderful moans. She had to fight to keep her thighs from squishing Link's head between them. When the ripples subsided, Zelda's eyes fluttered open to find Link's head still between her legs. His eyes were trained on her facial expression, taking it all in. Zelda's face turned red, and she blocked his view with her hand. "D-Don't stare," she attempted to scold him. Maybe it was just in her head, but she could have sworn she heard a chuckle. 

Link took this opportunity to inconspicuously wipe his face. At least, Zelda assumed that he had done so. As he stood up to sit next to her, she noticed that his face was not wet and she could only barely smell herself on him as he leaned in to kiss her again. Zelda leaned hard into the kiss, focusing on this in an attempt to hide the fact that she had no clue what she was doing or what to do next. Having Link between her legs had been something that she had always fancied but had never expected. Zelda naively thought that her knight would perhaps take to her request like a horse to bokoblins. It could be that he is a lot less innocent than she believed him to be. She supposed that it had been wrong of her to assume that his periodic muteness reflected how Link acted behind closed doors. 

Lost in thought, Zelda pulled back to look at him only to realize that her hands had been moving of their own accord. She'd pulled him closer, caressing his shoulders, sides, waist, wherever she could reach, eventually making her way to his thigh. She paused and Link opened his legs a little for her. He then grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, a question in his. Zelda glanced down past their hands to see Link's hard member. A small bead of pre-cum had just barely spilled over to make it's gradual descent down Link's shaft. Zelda gulped as her heart pounded in her ears. Her trepidation must have shown on her face. Without warning, she felt Link softly kissing her forehead. Her eyes flicked back up to his face, and she beheld a gentle smile. A little shocked, she blushed before returning the sweet sentiment. Slowly, she nodded and her hand moved, guided by a gentle hand. Link stopped short of himself and shot her another questioning look. She nodded once more and wrapped her soft fingers around the base. Zelda had heard the term "hard" to describe a dick before but never thought about how literal it could be. Hard was an accurate word for how it felt, soft skin but a firmness underneath. Her scientific mind sparked with the new information. 

For once, Link didn't ask before acting. He used his hand to guide Zelda's hand up and down, gently squeezing and releasing her hand in rhythm to the movements. She snapped out of her daze and did her best to follow his lead, feeling a little silly to be guided this way, but grateful at Link's recognition of her uneasiness. Link leaned in to continue kissing her, removing his hand from hers to gently cup her cheek. 

Zelda faltered for a second but quickly regained her composure. She could tell that Link was enjoying himself, which made her happy. He seemed at ease, a bit more relaxed than she had seen him in a long, long time. As she continued to stroke him, he whispered hints to her between kisses, moaning against her lips. 

She noticed the skin beneath her hand beginning to feel a little chafed, though Link did not complain. She thought for a moment and decided to test a hypothesis. Pulling away from Link's slightly swollen lips, Zelda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before leaning down to lick the length of him. He sighed with relief and groaned. Licking every inch of him, she wanted to make him feel as good as he had made her feel. Resting her hand at his base, Zelda carefully wrapped her lips around his tip, swirling her tongue, then taking him deeper into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down his length. Link moaned a little louder and pulled Zelda's hair to one side of her neck, out of her way, using his free elastic to tie back her hair. 

Glad to not have to worry about her hair, Zelda did her best to keep her teeth out of the way, but she was a novice at this and found it hard to balance speed, pressure, tongue, and teeth. Perhaps she was being too technical about it. Nonetheless, she persevered. Originally, she hadn't even considered what she should be doing with her hands. Almost as if he could read her mind, Link grabbed her left hand and maneuvered it to his balls and squeezed. Zelda started, accidentally scraping her teeth against the soft skin and blushed. He drew in a sharp breath of pain, but settled when she massaged his balls gently, in time with the movements of her head. She smiled to herself as she heard Link's moans. It was very nice to hear the usually quiet boy be so vocal. This spurred her on. Zelda did her best to make him as loud as possible, not caring if anyone could hear them. Giving her throat a small break, she pulled back to lick his balls. Her hand moved furiously as she sucked each ball into her mouth in turn. Very soon, she was surprised to have Link pull her up into a passionate kiss. All at once, everything clicked. Zelda felt Link's whole body tense and then spasm as he came. His hips involuntarily thrusted upward with each shot that landed above his belly button. The deep moan that came forth from his throat sounded like music to Zelda's ears, and she came to understand what happened. Inquisitive as she is, Zelda needed to experience tonight to the fullest. Leaning down, she licked the glistening trail on his skin. Link gasped at the unexpected sensation and sighed softly, a small smile on his face. 

"Did it feel good?" Zelda asked with a small chuckle. Link nodded, then kissed her vigorously before laying back onto the bed. Zelda curled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. They hadn't done everything that she had hoped to do, but the night was not yet over. She knew that Link would need rest for what she wanted to do next. After a few minutes, Zelda's hand wandered his body some more. Having decided that one orgasm did not satisfy her, she moved swiftly, straddling a leg on either side of his thighs. Link opened his eyes to see his Princess above him. Zelda could feel him hardening beneath her. To help him along, Zelda moved her hips back and forth, rubbing herself against him. Link moaned and sat up, placing his hands on her hips. 

Zelda was ready to go, and as soon as she felt him throbbing between her lips, she lifted her hips and very carefully inserted his tip inside herself. She paused, making sure that she was alright before slowly lowering herself farther down his shaft. Every inch filled her in a way that she had never felt before. Sure, she had a variety of instruments that she could pleasure herself with back at home, but nothing could compare to the real thing. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and tenderly kissed him. 

Link gently placed his hands onto her back and pulled her close. Zelda's breasts pressed into his neck and chest. He broke the kiss and placed soft kisses down her neck. Pushing on her, Link guided Zelda's back into an arch, bringing her chest even closer to his face. She gasped as he used his tongue to trace circles and patterns all over her skin. His warm tongue made her itch for more. Slowly, she started moving her hips back and forth against him. Link let out a hot breath of air in response and made his way to one of her nipples. He circled her areola with his tongue as he brought her nipple into his mouth and pulled, sucking lightly while he studied her face to see if she was doing okay. 

She was more than okay. Zelda felt amazing. Moving her hips to ride him, she could feel her worries melting away. The only thing that mattered right now was feeling good, and she wouldn't stop until she came all over his lap. Unquestionably, she wanted to push that back for as long as possible. She wasn't sure what would come next. Would he stay and continue comforting her? Would her knight resume his lookout post and guard her tent? Or could her wildest dreams possibly come true? A million possibilities crossed her mind. She tried not to focus on it. That proved too hard, though, as she was shocked back to earth when Link bit her ear in order to get her attention. “Ow!” She shrieked yet her cry of pain soon mixed into one of pleasure. The tips of her ears were fairly sensitive, apparently. “What was that for?” She asked. 

Link looked down at her hips. Clearly, Zelda had stopped moving her hips while her head and been up in the clouds. Flustered, she apologized and started moving again. 

Rocking her hips as best as she could, the pleasure she received still wasn't enough. Mumbleling his name, she entangled her fingers in his hair once more. It took a lot of Link's resolve not to cum then and there. He grabbed her hips and thrusted up into her. "Mmph," Zelda groaned and bit her lip. Being fucked by Link was the most exciting thing to happen to her since they discovered the Sheikah Slate. "Link," she said breathlessly, "harder… fuck me harder." She took a sharp intake of breath and nestled her head in the crook of his neck, breathing him in as he held her tight. 

He groaned into her ear and whispered a request. She nodded her head spiritedly, which sent Link into a frenzy. His hips moved impetuously and with such force that Zelda forgot herself. She hung there, getting fucked into oblivion. She forced her hand to her clit and rubbed furiously, knowing that her partner would soon be spent. Catching her off guard, an orgasm rocketed through her body. Her vaginal muscles clenched around Link's dick, sending shockwaves of ecstasy through him as he came inside of her. 

Clinging to each other, they sat like this for a long time, just breathing each other in. Zelda didn't want to move but her thighs were on fire. The muscles there ached and all she wanted was to lie down on the bed and fall asleep with her hand on Link's chest, but she was scared. For the first time all evening, she was too scared to make the first move, Zelda sat with baited breath, waiting for him to tell her to get off of him. She could tell his breathing was settling. Soon, she would know. 

Without a word, Link leaned back onto the makeshift bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was startled by the sudden movement, but happy to be laying on top of him. She kissed his cheek and then carefully climbed down off of him. A small groan came from her knight as his cock was released from her internal grasp. She curled up next to him and rested her head on his chest. What a night. All too soon, the weight of the following day came crashing down on her shoulders. It wasn't until Link started caressing her head that she realized she was crying again. 

The Princess wiped her face and apologized, "I am so sorry, Link. You must think I'm awful for crying at a time like this." 

He only shook his head and laid gentle kisses upon hers. He thought that she was beautiful, and that she must have remembered everything to be crying like that again. Link apologized for doing a poor job at making her forget. He tightly embraced her then sat up and asked her if she would like some clean water and a rag to freshen up with. She happily obliged but was a little sad to see him start getting dressed. It must have shown on her face, because he smiled softly and reassured her of his return, bending down to one knee and kissing her hand. He addressed her by her title, causing Zelda's heart to drop. 

"Please, Link, I implore you. After everything that we've been through together, call me by my name-Zelda. It breaks my heart when you speak to me so formally," her voice lowered, "at least when we're alone." 

He squeezed her hand and promised to try harder to refer to her by her name. He hadn't been her knight for very long. She was the Princess, after all, but he would do anything to make her happy. Right now, though, his main focus was on making her more comfortable. 

Zelda knew that Link would not be long. She did her best to take care of herself with what she had. She did not wish to have Link staring at her as she freshened up. When she finished, she quietly emptied her chamber pot under the backside of her tent. She took the hair tie from her hair and admired it before looping it around her wrist, then brushing her hair. 

Link moved so quietly. Zelda sat down her hairbrush and turned around to find her knight kneeling next to the bed again. She gasped and had to stop herself from screaming. Normally she wasn't so jumpy but being exposed as she was didn't help. She put a hand to the side of his face and stroked his cheek. Link looked up into her face with a soft smile. How sweet he looked when he smiled. She knew that, as her knight, it was his duty to protect her. Nonetheless, she felt that she would do anything to keep him safe. 

He offered her a bucket of water with a rag in it. She tied her hair back up, "Would you… I mean, I want you to..." Zelda trailed off. How do you tell someone that you want to get closer to them and to spend more time with them by having them wash you off? 

He must have understood what she wanted to say. Link ringed out the rag and started at Zelda's face. He worked his way down her arms then chest, being gentle with her so as not to offend her. He had her stand so that he could wash her back. The water felt so nice on her skin. It was very calming to have someone that you care so deeply about take care of you like this. Skipping over her private areas, Link couldn't help but admire her legs, placing a few kisses to her thighs. Zelda sighed softly as he did so. Placing the rag back into the bucket when he was done, he once again offered it to her, then bowed his head to give her some privacy. 

Zelda took the bucket and kissed the top of his head. She ringed out the rag and lifted him by his chin to clean him off. Link was startled by this and stuttered, unable to decide between telling her to stop or to keep going. His face burned red hot at the mere thought of her taking care of him. She continued his bath, helping him to disrobe once more and wiped down his legs. When she was satisfied, she attempted to hand the rag back to him, but he would not accept it. He noted a familiar, white liquid sliding down her leg. She blushed lightly and grabbed a nearby rag to use on herself while he finished up his end. 

Once they were both clean and dry, Link could tell that she was shivering lightly. He grabbed his undershirt and handed it to her. "Why are you… Oh. Are you sure?" she asked, but he had already begun putting on his other undergarments. She blushed a light pink and slid it on over her head, pulling her hair out of the neckhole once she had it on. This reminded her to give him back his hair tie before they laid down in her bed. Zelda smiled against his skin as they lay together. He stroked her hair with his hand and all seemed right in the world. Warm and safe, she went out like a candle. 


	2. Her Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Calamity Ganon rises, Link and Zelda head up Mt. Lanaryu to try and unlock Zelda's powers. She fails, Calamity Ganon rises, and everyone scatters to fight. The Champions all die and Link nearly loses his life before Zelda is able to access her sealing power. She takes the Master Sword to it's resting place before heading to Hyrule Castle to fight Ganon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two for those who want to know what happens after the smut. 
> 
> This chapter goes back and forth between original content and word-for-word dialogue from some of the memories in the game. I do not claim and of those sections. Nintendo please don't sue me. 
> 
> I was always curious what happened between each of these scenes. I have not finished BotW and so I don't actually know what happens after you beat Ganon so I didn't know of they show what happens between Zelda and Ganon. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

In the morning, she awoke to the sound of Lady Urbosa yelling as she opened the tent. "Princess Zelda," she flung back each of the front panels, "it's time to wake up. We must make haste if we wish to-" she stopped only a few feet away from the princess. "What is it that you are..?" she began, but realization struck, and she smiled wide, placing a hand on her hip. 

The Princess had sat up at the sound of Lady Urbosa's voice and wiped her eyes. She blinked as the Champion stepped closer. Watching the smile spread across the face in front of her made Zelda turn a bright shade of pink. She looked next to her to find an empty spot where her knight had once been and then looked back up at the tall Chieftain. "It...it's not what it looks like," she began and was interrupted by boisterous laughter. 

"Is it not, my little bird? Then, pray tell me a rational explanation for why you are sleeping in your knight's undergarments," Lady Urbosa jested and picked at the fabric then laughed. "I knew one day you and that Hylian voe would finally spark." Zelda found that smile highly vexing. 

"For your information, Lady Urbosa, I was.. cold." Princess Zelda wanted to smack herself for that lame excuse. 

"You were cold?"

"Yes, I was cold.." She said a little too quickly. She followed Lady Urbosa's head as she turned to look at a crumpled blanket nearby. 

"Why yes, of course," she turned back to the Princess, "It does appear that you are fresh out of clean blankets. Anyways," she turned on her heel and headed towards the front of the tent, "it would be best for you to get dressed. Today is an important day." She smiled back at the Princess, "It is your birthday, after all," then left. 

Suddenly, Zelda was alone with her thoughts. Her head swam as memories of last night flooded back. She started to get dressed. Taking off Link's undershirt, she paused and took a deep breath in. It smelled just like him but also of her. She felt safe and sure, exactly as she had when she’d fallen asleep in his arms. She packed the undershirt with her other belongings and got ready. Forgoing her usual royal blue, she dressed in a white, ceremonial dress and sandals. There would be no time to do this later. Her feet already ached from the long journey ahead of her but that did not matter. Now, she had to focus. It was her duty to do whatever she needed to do to protect those that she loved and those of Hyrule kingdom. 

Although this was a task that she had to complete by herself, Link would not let her go up the mountain alone. Her other guardians were content with waiting at the base for her to return, however her knight would not leave her side. He walked quietly behind her the entire trek, until Zelda stopped to lecture him. Far away from the others and halfway up the mountain, Zelda stopped, turned on her heel, and faced her knight. 

"Link… I need you to know… If I am unable to communicate with the Goddess… If I can not summon the powers of imprisonment from within me…" She started but was soon cut off by her knights arms around her, causing her to stumble back a step. "L-Link…" 

The blonde boy held her tightly. He told her how he didn't want to think of such things. He believed in her and her power. She was Hylia reincarnate and her time would come. Today may not be the time and it may not be the place, but she held more power within than she knew. She just had to unlock it.

Zelda held him in her arms. She did not know how long they stayed like this but she did not want it to end. She thought that he was too good to her. Empowered by his words, Zelda looked Link straight in the eyes. 

"You are right. I am the Goddess Hylia and I will help you to seal Ganon away," she paused as her eyes briefly flitted to the sword on his back, "once and for all." A freshly lit fire burned behind her eyes. She lingered a kiss on his cheek before heading back up the mountain. Link watched for a moment then followed suit. Zelda had the inclination that he would follow her into a massacre if she so desired it. She smiled with fresh determination and walked steadfast toward her destiny. Thousands of hours, hundreds of days of dutiful prayer led her to this moment. 

Link waited, his back to her, while she attempted to commune with the Goddess Lanaryu at the Spring of Wisdom. She pleaded with the Goddess and the spirits surrounding this holy spring. Unfortunately, the Princess’ efforts were in vain. She could not hear nor feel the Goddess. She wept and fell to the ground. He did his best to comfort her, stroking her hair and holding her close, but she was inconsolable. Eventually, she tired herself out and removed herself from his grasp. She stood and headed back down the mountain. Link took one last look at the Hylia statue before returning to Zelda's side. He continued with her back down the mountain with a determined look in his eyes. 

The Princess slowly walked toward the Champions gathered by the white pillars. Her head hung and her eyes were glued to the ground. She would not bear witness to more disappointed and pitied glances from the Champions. 

“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” asked the Goron Champion, Daruk.

Zelda’s head simply shook back and forth. She didn’t need to say anything else for everyone to understand that all had not gone as planned. 

“So, you didn’t feel anything?” Revali prodded. 

“I’m sorry, no,” murmured the Princess. 

“Then let’s move on,” Lady Urbosa quickly chimed in. “You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help,” she stated matter-of-factly while she placed a hand on her hip. “After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanaryu.”

The other Champions nodded in agreement. Lady Urbosa looked away from the mountain back to the Princess. 

“Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing,” she finished lamely. Lady Urbosa tried her best to help Princess Zelda realize that not all was lost. 

“That’s kind of you,” responded the Princess, looking like she was about to fall apart. The Zora Champion stepped forward. 

"If I may... I thought you… Well, I’m not sure how to put it into words,” she began, “I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it,” she glanced at Link before looking toward the ground, “but I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think-when I think about-"

Suddenly, the ground shook beneath them all. Link caught the Princess as she lost her footing. The Rito Champion flew up high above them all to see the source of the commotion and found Calamity Ganon circling Hyrule Castle, spreading his evil influence across the sky and roaring with glee. 

“It’s here,” he landed with ease. 

“This is it, then…” stated the Goron Champion. 

“Are you sure?” asked Mipha, the small Zora Champion.

“Positive,” confirmed Revali. 

“It’s awake,” Zelda’s voice wavered. "Ganon!” She gasped in horror. This really was it. Perhaps the end of Hyrule as she knew it. How many of her people would now be lost to Ganon’s unquenchable appetite? 

"Let's stop wasting time," Daruk turned to her. "We're gonna need everything we got to take that thing down. Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts!" He turned to the others. "Show that swirling swine who's boss. Link will need to meet Ganon head-on when we attack. This needs to be a unified assault." Daruk looked at Link. "Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle." 

Revali scoffed. 

"You can count on us for support but it's up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion," the Goron continued. Link nodded in agreement. Lady Urbosa gently placed her hands on Zelda's shoulders, breaking her from her frightened daze. 

"Come. We should go. We need to get you someplace safe." The Princess considered the Champion for a moment then settled on a thought.

"No," she declared, "I'm not a child anymore. I may not be much use on the battlefield… but there must… there must be something I can do to help!" She pleaded with the Champions. 

The Goron scratched his head. "Well-" 

"Link, you and the Princess get to the castle. We have no time to waste." Urbosa commanded. Link closed his agape mouth and nodded. "We've already sacrificed too much of the clock stand around here. Let's move!" Everyone nodded and went their separate ways toward their respective Beasts.

As the Champions scattered, Link grabbed Zelda's wrist and ran towards camp. 

Once there, they quickly climbed aboard their steads and headed in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Zelda's heart was pounding so hard that she could hear it in her ears. Although she knew that she could not be of any help, she also knew that she had to fight. She would not allow herself to be hidden away somewhere like some fragile thing. She gripped the reigns in her hands and whipped them, her horse galloping faster towards her destiny. She could feel Link right behind her, as he had been every second of every day for who knows how long at point? It didn't matter. All that counted in this moment was saving her kingdom and she would fight for as long as her body would allow. Powers or not, she had the power of all those standing behind her, not just Link. The force of Revali, Urbosa, Mipha, Garuk, her father, and the citizens of Hyrule propelled her toward her goal: Ganon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two of them ran as fast as their legs would carry them. A storm had begun to rage during their initial battle with Ganon. Each of their racing footsteps splashed down in the mud. The only other sound was their panting. Breathing in the humid air with shallow breaths, Zelda lost her footing, tripped, and splashed down between the trees. Link skidded to a halt and went back for her. She let out a pained cry. 

"How…," she began as Link put away his sword to kneel down in front of her, "How did it come to this?" Her hands curled into fists. "The Divine Beasts… the guardians… They've all turned against us." A desperately puzzled expression stained her face, seen only by the bugs and twigs on the forest floor. "It was...Calamity Ganon. It turned them  _ all _ against us." Heartbroken, Zelda slowly looked up into Link's quiet and ever-determined face. "And everyone," she continued, “Mipha, Urbosa, Revali, Daruk… They're all trapped inside those things… It's all my fault," she cried and covered her face with her hands, feeling shameful about the path that she had led them to. "Our only hope for defeating Ganon is lost all because I couldn't harness this cursed power." She sobbed. "Everything-Everything I've done up until now… it was all for nothing!" The Princess yelled at her knight, looking him directly in the eyes as she wept, "So I really am just a failure! All my friends, the entire kingdom, my father most of all… I tried and I failed them all…" her voice wavered. "I've left them all to die…" she stumbled forward and collapsed into Link's arms, complete despair washed over her as the realization of everything hit her deeper with every breath that she still had the power to take. 

Link guarded her. Keeping his careful eyes open, he scanned around them, making sure that they were safe. If he wanted to continue towards their goal, he needed her to be able to fight. It would be one of the most difficult tasks that she had ever undertaken, but it had to be done. He waited for as long as he could before he let go and helped her to her feet. 

There was no point in wiping her face. Zelda knew that her tears had long mixed with the wet from the rain. Regretfully, she knew that she had to carry on. The despair that curled and unfolded inside of her could not win. She would not let it. Everyone that she has ever cared about was now dead. Everyone except for her knight, the Hero of Hyrule. Why had he survived when those she loved had died? Looking at him, she could only see the embodiment of all her failures, just as she had once overhead Lady Urbosa say. It hurt just to see him standing there. 

Link pulled on her wrist again, nodding his head towards the edge of the forest. 

She was knocked out of her dark reverie. Zelda sighed and ran towards the direction he had indicated.  _ Almost there _ , she thought as the trunks of the trees whipped past her. Just outside the forest, Zelda ran straight into a clearing full of skittering guardians. Machines, that once they were able to control, promptly scanned the battlefield for any living thing to destroy. A red light appeared on Zelda's forehead and she shrieked at once. Frozen on the spot, she was incapable of taking even one step of an attempt to flee. 

Right as the guardian shot, Link ran in front of her and knocked back the blasts with his shield. Momentarily dazed, the guardian retreated slightly. Link took this opportunity and shot a bomb arrow to the thing's underside. They continued running. Link fought as many guardians as he could. It was like they knew exactly where he and the Princess were at any moment. Panting, Link stood with his shield up and sword out, sheltering her as much as his tired body would allow. 

Zelda had lost so many people that she cared about today. She made it her mission to make sure that Link stayed safe. 

"Link save yourself. Go! I'll be fine, don't worry about me," she lied. "Run!" 

Just then, a guardian spotted them from a distance. Creeping closer, it crawled over the fallen bodies of it's brothers as if they were merely in the way and aimed it's deadly sights on Link. 

"No," howled the Princess. Desperate to save the one person left that she still cared about, she stepped in front Link and raised her hand to the guardian. "No," she shouted once more, and that's when she felt it. From deep inside, a power, a strength she had not yet felt rose to the surface. To save him, the last thing she thought that she would ever do, an action that brought forth the sealing power she had spent seventeen years to cultivate. Glowing brightly, a golden light erupted outward from her hand and spread several meters in front of her. Many guardians, the one in front of her included, suddenly dropped to the ground and went dark. She could see Ganon's influence leave their lifeless forms, a purple smoke that fled back towards Hyrule Castle. She gasped and turned her hand over, looking at it. "Was… was that… the power? Huh…" She quickly turned, a small sound reached her ears from behind her. "No," she dropped to his side. "Link, get up." He coughed roughly, "You're going to be just fine." She said this more to reassure herself than for Link. She had lost so much today. She could not afford to lose him too. 

He groaned and then went limp. His heart beat so slowly that Zelda was not sure if he still lived. 

Her resolve gave way and she cried out and laid her head on his chest, suddenly sure of his demise. She sobbed as her sorrow began to take root. A metallic sound reached her ears. Blinking, she opened her eyes and saw the Master Sword faintly glowing. "The sword?... So he can… he can be saved?" She asked out loud, taking this as a sign that Link was alive. Was it just her imagination? Or had she finally lost her mind?

"Princess!" She was called from afar. "Princess are you all right?" Two concerned Royal Guards stopped short before her. The Princess's face instantly shifted into one of clear determination. 

"Take Link to the Shrine of Resurrection. If you don't get him there immediately, we are going to lose him forever. Is that clear?" The two guards nodded. "So make haste and go! His life is now in your hands." She looked longingly down at Link's face. She did not know when she would see him again, if she would ever see him again. She did her best to study his face and form as he was being taken away. She grabbed the Master Sword and it's scabbard. Resigned, she quickly headed to the Korok Forest, to the resting place of the sword that could seal away the darkness. Princess Zelda wept along the way. She took this time to grieve her many losses. The greatest Rito archer, Revali. The Gerudo Chieftain and long-time friend, Lady Urbosa. Garuk, the Goron Champion from Death Mountain. The healing, Zora, Mipha. Her Champions. The Champions of Hyrule. They all fought valiantly, but Ganon takes many forms. It was as if he knew what form to take to entrap each Champion in their respective Diving Beast. 

Her father, the King of Hyrule, lost to Ganon long before they had arrived at the castle. That was a crushing blow to discover. Link had to hold her back to stop her from recklessly running into battle. Her tears ran anew just thinking about it. Only the Goddess knows how many other lives Ganon has already claimed. How many more? How many lives must be sacrificed to satisfy this demon's thirst for revenge on all of Hyrule? No matter. Whatever he threw at her, however hard he fought, she would not let his evil spread. 

Zelda padded through the forest. She briefly thought to herself that she was thankful that the canopy here was so thick with leaves. Although the lack of rain made the mud dry to her skin, she was glad to not be soaking wet anymore. Journeying through the Lost Woods, she made her way to the center, to the Korok Forest. She found a clearing and headed that way. On the forest floor she came upon a large, white triforce. 

"The resting place of the Legendary Sword that can seal away the darkness." She stepped closer and laid the sword there, a little unsure of herself. She knelt down, almost in prayer to the sword. "Your master will come for you. Until then, you shall rest safely here. Although the Shrine of Resurrection will most certainly deprive him of his memories, please, trust in me when I say that I know he will arrive before you yet again." She entrusted the sword. 

"If I may be so bold, what is it that you are planning to do next, Princess," a booming voice asked from above.

Zelda opened her eyes to find that the very large trunk of the tree in front of her had opened wide and was speaking. She stood and looked down at the sword. 

"The Master Sword… I heard it speak to me. It seems that my role is unfinished." She looked up at the Great Deku Tree. "There is still something I must do."

"I sense there is great strength in your dedication," the tree stated.

"Great Deku tree, I ask of you, when he returns, can you please relay this message? Tell him I-"

"Now, then… words intended for him would sound  _ much better _ in the tones of your voice, don't you think?" She considered the words of the sage and smiled bashfully.

"Yes," she placed her hands together and held onto her message for Link. Reaching down, she grabbed the Master Sword and closed her eyes. She steadied her hands and thoughts.  _ Link, if I never have the opportunity to look upon you once more, _ she thought to herself, t _ hen know that I love you. I have always loved you and I always will, until the end of my days. I will wait for you… Please, be safe. _ Taking a deep breath she slid the sword down, locking the sword in place. Slowly, she let go and looked upon the damaged sword. Her last connection to her beloved stood in front of her. She did not want to go, but she knew what must be done. 

Zelda ran from the forest as fast as her sore legs could carry her. Once she made it past the last row of trees, she stopped and hurriedly scanned her surroundings. Searching the landscape, she found the object of her desire, a horse. Delicately, she managed to tame the horse enough to ride toward the castle. She pushed the steed to it's limit. She must stop Ganon as soon as possible. She was going to stop him at any cost. Unlucky for him, Zelda had nothing left to lose. Even her knight was out of commission, doomed to forget all about her as he lay dormant for who knows how long. Wiping tears from her eyes, she rode on until she was only a few hundred yards from the castle. 

_ This is it _ . Zelda stopped her horse, jumped down, and ran towards the castle. Every fiber of her being burned with desire, the desire to stop Ganon. At the very least, she needed to slow him down and hold him until Link could return and seal Ganon away for good. As she closed in the landscape began to change. Ancient machines everywhere, as well as Ganon's evil incarnate. The air was thick with the scent of it. Although Ganon had not taken over the castle for very long, the place that she had once called home was nearly unrecognizable. As she ran through the halls, the sounds of her rapid steps bounced unnaturally off the walls. There used to be so much light here. All that was left now was darkness. Cruel, unending darkness. It threatened to swallow her up but she pushed through it and outwit every monster that tried to block her path. No one alive could know this castle better than she did. 

A strong presence emanated from the west and she changed directions, heading towards it. Bursting through a large set of double doors, Zelda found herself face to face with the monstrosity known as Calamity Ganon. It was now or never. 

"Ganon! This ends now. Here and today I forbid you from reaching farther than the walls of this castle, my home." Her hand began to glow, her determination boiling over as he roared in her direction. "This place… this home that you have destroyed… I will make it your tomb!" 

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based off of the Nintendo WiiU/Switch game, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. At the time of writing, I have not yet completed this game although I intended on doing so. This is only my second Legend of Zelda game that I have personally played, and so I hope that I did the characters justice. 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought and stayed tuned for Chapter 2, if you're interested in more than just the fucking lol
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
